User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Mad King Explains: Insights
Hello everyone! I am sure you all know that editing on a Wiki can be very difficult, in terms of finding errors and mistakes in pages to fix. Well, I bring you excellent news in helping you all boost those ranks by increasing your edit counts in a meaningful and certainly helpful way. This is through the page. I understand what you have been wondering: "What is the point of that box above the Throne Room Live Chat?" because I have thought the same exact thing. I discovered that it is the cornerstone in creating a flawless Wiki. Firstly, if my instructions with step-by-step images do not necessarily help you comprehend the asthetics or usage of Insights, feel free to read the Wikia Community Central Help page on it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Insights # To begin, head on over to the realm of activity or in formal terms the "Wiki Activity" page. On the top-right of the Wiki Activity, there is a large white box labelled "Insights" and has all of the technical mistakes the Scarf Heroes Wiki currently has within all of its pages. This includes "Non-portable infoboxes", "Pages without categories", "Pages without images", "Pages without links", and "Wanted pages". Many of these are not necessarily self-explanatory, so I will go into detail soon. Let us go ahead and click the "See more insights" option, shall we? # Currently, we are within the page. Wikia truly does make this page feel welcoming and easy. Each of the technical options listed even have their own definitions, and their impact on the Wiki if fixed. The "Non-portable infoboxes" are infobox templates that are not updated to current Wikia standards, as the definition states: "so they render appropriately to all visitors." When choosing that option, it generates a new "draft markup", and if the infobox looks okay from the changes, you can update it fully from its draft form. "Pages without categories" are pages that do not have any categories, and those are needed to help organize all of the pages in their own groups. Be sure to use already existing categories when choosing this option! "Pages without images" are pages without any form of media, which can seem bland without imagery or some kind of visual effect. Please do try to add original and non-copyrighted images when choosing this option! "Pages without links" are pages without internal nor external links. "Wanted pages" are actually both wanted and not wanted depending on if the page had been deleted. For the most part, your task here is to remove those broken links on those pages that display them. # I have personally clicked the "Pages without links" as seen on the left of the page. As you can see, each page even displays their Page views in the past week! To make things even more interesting, to view the different stats, you can adjust the settings in the "Sort by" white box above the list of pages needing to be fixed. I had then personally clicked the "Scarf Hero Shippings " page because it has no internal nor external links within it. This is counted as a "dead-end" page, as viewers cannot access other pages within their current page. # After clicking the page within that particular list, it does not stop there! When entering, a message above even provides friendly instructions on what you must do. In this case, we need to add an internal or external link within the contents of the page. I added userpages, edited my summary (for easier description when Scarf Heroes Wiki staff to monitor the activity feed), and clicked "Publish". # Once you click "Publish", a cheerful message appears which confirms that the page has been fixed from that technical mistake. It also provides two links to continue your work at an extremely efficient pace. You can either resume by fixing the same issue on the next listed article (which takes you straight there in one click), or if you would like to work on another task, you can click the second link to return to the list of technical options. Category:Blog posts